


Old Oak Doors Intermission

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A Little Bit of Emotional Hurt/Comfort, But Not All The Way?, Fluff, Humor, Just really disgusting fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sexy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because Old Oak Doors stressed me out so hard, oh yeah, shameless shameless fluff, spoilers for Old Oak Doors Part A, which i think we all need at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between Parts A and B of 'Old Oak Doors', Carlos comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Oak Doors Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Old Oak Doors Part A", which was released less than two hours ago at this point.

“And, what are we, Night Vale, without… _shadows_ , without _darkness_? And without _secrets_?” Cecil paused, then inhaled sharply when he heard the knock again. The knocking on the station door turned into a pounding, and Cecil leapt up. His headphones caught him and jerked his head back down. “Listeners, there is someone knocking on my station door, which must mean- _Carlos!_ Carlos, is that you?” Cecil ripped his headphones off, leaving them swinging off the edge of the desk, and hurriedly unlocked and opened his station door.

Suddenly, he had an armful of someone just slightly shorter than him, their face burrowing into his chest. Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos, burying his face in his hair and inhaling deeply.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Cecil murmured, and Carlos turned his face up and grinned.

“I missed you, too,” Carlos replied, surging up to kiss Cecil. Cecil reached up, grabbed onto Carlos’ face, and held him firmly in place. Carlos reached out blindly behind him, groping in the air until he found the doorknob on the station door and pulled it shut.

“Did you-” Cecil began, but Carlos shoved their mouths together again, which is still, to date, the most effective way of getting Cecil Palmer to shut up.

“We’ll talk later,” Carlos insisted, already working on undoing the knot of Cecil’s tie. Cecil laughed breathlessly and turned his head down, pressing his forehead to Carlos’ as he worked at unbuttoning Carlos’ pants and shoving them down. Carlos tugged Cecil’s tie free and tossed it to the side, then made quick work of Cecil’s shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off of Cecil’s shoulders and arms. Cecil smiled, and Carlos grabbed him suddenly and spun him, pinning him up against the door despite his smaller stature.

“I’ve missed you,” Carlos repeated, falling down onto his knees and tugging Cecil’s pants down. Cecil reached down, grabbed onto Carlos’ shoulder, gathering a fistful of white fabric in his hand. “ _Dios mío_ , Cecil, I just-”

“I know,” Cecil assured him, and Carlos reached up, twining the fingers of one hand with Cecil’s.

“ _Cuánto te quiero mucho_ ,” Carlos murmured, and Cecil fell down onto his knees, pressed their foreheads together, and released Carlos’ hand, only to smooth his thumbs over the lines of the lapels on his lab coat.

“ _Te amo_ ,” Cecil said softly. “I know. I’m just so glad you’re okay. I haven’t seen you in so _long_ , and I was so _worried_ , and I just didn’t-”

“Thank you,” Carlos interjected, “for trusting me. For not losing faith in me.”

“I’ll _never_ lose faith in you,” Cecil promised. “I _love_ you.”

Carlos smiled and bit at his lip, then reached up to tug Cecil’s glasses off. Cecil pulled Carlos’ glasses off, as well, and held out his hand; Carlos placed Cecil’s glasses in his palm, and Cecil lifted them up onto his desk. He leaned backwards, pressing his back against the door, and Carlos followed, stretching out against him before curling up, his head on Cecil’s shoulder.

“Did you still want to?” Carlos asked, tracing abstract designs into the skin at the inside of Cecil’s thigh. Cecil hummed thoughtfully.

“In a minute,” Cecil answered, dropping his cheek down onto the top of Carlos’ head. He reached out and stopped Carlos’ hand, turning it so he could tangle their fingers together. “Just… I’ve missed you so much. I just need a minute.”

“Take as many as you need.” Carlos turned his face up. “Did you know that, in Night Vale, a minute consists of smaller fragments of time that aren’t actually consistent with seconds- Not that time _exists_ in Night Vale, but, if it _did_ , that’s what it would seem-”

“I’ve missed you,” Cecil laughed, biting at Carlos’ lower lip and smiling. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him.

“For some reason, that one felt more sarcastic than the others did earlier,” Carlos commented, and Cecil shrugged, displacing Carlos’ head as he did so. Carlos sat up, and Cecil shifted, pulling his legs together.

“Observant, I see,” Cecil remarked, and Carlos held himself up higher, his shoulder squared, in an exaggerated show of importance.

“‘Observant’ is the _third_ thing that a scientist is,” Carlos informed him, and Cecil grinned.

“Yeah? Is it?” Cecil asked, and Carlos nodded firmly. “What else is a scientist?”

“Grateful,” Carlos said, after a moment’s consideration. “In love.”

“Stop," Cecil insisted, playing at sheepishness and embarrassment, even though his pleasure was obvious. Carlos humored him.

“Really,” Carlos assured him, running his fingers through Cecil’s hair. He adjusted his position, placing one leg on either side of Cecil’s thighs, and rose up until his chest was at Cecil’s eye level. Cecil tipped his head back against the door to look Carlos in the eye. “Scientists are also… Well, obviously, devilishly handsome, _remarkably_ intelligent-”

“I’m sure,” Cecil interrupted, and Carlos ducked his head down to kiss him again. He caught a chance glimpse of the headphones, still dangling from the desk by their spiral cord, and pulled back. Cecil followed for a moment before realizing Carlos’ distraction.

“Were you on the air?” Carlos asked, and Cecil’s eyes widened minutely. He nodded, and the two of them scrambled, Carlos to shove the headphones on Cecil’s head, Cecil to grab the microphone.

“I’m sorry about the interruption, Night Vale, but Carlos has returned,” Cecil announced into the microphone. Carlos reached around Cecil and snatched his chair, wheeling it forward until Cecil could sit down again. Carlos, in an attempt to help, straightened up Cecil’s papers, then stood up straight, divesting himself of his lab coat in the warm studio, and tossing the coat over one of the extra chairs. Cecil glanced his way and smiled, and Carlos looked him over before moving closer.

Carlos pressed a finger to his lips and turned Cecil’s chair so it was facing outwards, then fell back onto his knees in front of him, tugging Cecil's boxers down and out of the way.

“Don’t make a sound,” Carlos whispered, and Cecil raised an eyebrow at him, then grinned.

“And we are glad to have him back,” Cecil said, holding onto the microphone tightly with one hand as he shifted through his papers. “And now, back to our _revolution_ …”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to have your music featured in the weather section? Want to contribute your talents to the show? Just want to say hi? Message me on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/) or follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon).


End file.
